fnaf_the_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Missing Children
The Missing Children are are a group of five ghost children, who were kidnapped from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and murdered by William Afton. Description Girl Susie As seen in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator, Susie is a little girl with blonde locks of hair and a red ribbon bouncing on her shoulders, she has blue eyes, wear a pinkish purple dress with a white bow tied around her neck. Cassidy Cassidy is a little girl with black locks of hair, with pigtails. She has black eyes, wear a aqua shirt. However, in the canon game series as confirmed by the Animatronics, she is a little boy with black hair, possesses Golden Freddy, and possess a little girl's voice. Boy Michael Brooks Michael's appearance was never shown in the novels. He is based on Michael Afton, William's Son. Fritz Fritz is a little boy with freckles. He is based on Michael Afton's alias from FNaF 2, Fritz Smith. Gabriel He is left unnamed in the novel series, but his name along with the other children’s name was revealed in Freddy’s Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator’ Lorekeeper ending. In the Fourth Closet, he is a little boy wears a black shirt with two lone gray stripes on it, and blue short trousers, he has constant black eyes and dark brown hair. He based on Michael Afton's little brother from FNaF 4. History The Silver Eyes On that day, five children were visited by Spring Bonnie, one of the two string-lock animatronics (actually William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room, where he murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, The family restaurant Charlie's father once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. After breaking in, Charlotte and her friends explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with its hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. After returning to the pizzeria, William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. After Golden Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The Golden Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. The Twisted Ones A year after the events of the first book, the orginal animatronics is first seen deactivated in Clay Burke's boiler room. John, Jessica, and Clay Burke arrive at Clay's home to ask the animatronics help to save Charlotte from the clutches of William Afton and his twisted abominations. However, Foxy and others don't respond at first, that is until John mentions "William Afton." At the sight of hearing that name, the original animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) go berserk and immediately take off to search for their long-awaited nemesis. Later on, when the heroes are cornered by Twisted Freddy, Twisted Bonnie, and Twisted Wolf in Afton's hideout, Foxy is the first to save them from their predators. Foxy then proceeds to take down Twisted Wolf for good, before proceeding to attack Twisted Freddy with enthusiasm. As William's hideout collapses, Foxy and the other animatronics disappear in the foggy mist for unknown reasons. The Fourth Closet It's revealed by William that the Children's bodies and souls are bound to the suit, since they died into the suit. It's also revealed that the souls and Freddy's animationics are fused together into a endoskeleton animationic, similar to Ennard. In Chapter 15, after William injected Carlton in the heart with a syringe of molten metal, Carlton is able to talk to the souls and converting them into attacking William, saving a blonde haired boy before being freed. Gallery Susie_(FFPS).png|Susie as she appeared in FNaF 6 BV.png Cassidy_(FFPS).png Cassidy_(Freddy's_Files).jpg Trivia *Susie mentioned that Spring Bonnie knew where her puppy was and the he wasn't really dead. This mirrors the events seen in Fruity Maze, where Susie is playing the aforementioned arcade game when she is lead off by William in the Spring Bonnie suit with the promise of showing her where her dog is. *In The Silver Eyes, Michael in control of Golden Freddy. However, there is a commonly held belief with strong evidence to support it saying that Golden Freddy in the main series games is a kid named Cassidy. *Jeremy is the only the child from the canon series not to appear in the book series.